Mar de luciérnagas
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Por muchos años guardó resentimiento a esos dos amantes en el cielo, sin saber que Vega era su madre y Altair su padre. Esas dos plegarias desgarraron las nubes y fueron elevadas al cielo, y ambas fueron escuchadas. Puede ver las mismas estrellas que él en el reflejo de sus ojos; la forma en que sus horizontes se unen y vuelven a estar juntos [•RinHaru•]


**Título:** Mar de luciérnagas.

 **Autor:** Rooss

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Personajes:** Rin Matsuoka (Principal), Haruka Nanase (Secundario)

 **Notas:** Meeeno~, para las que ya me conocen o se han pasado a leer mi perfil, sabrán que el Tanabata es mi festival favorito ever, y al ver que el siguiente reto trataba sobre él fue tan kasjdhkajsdh, así. A pesar de que ya me sabía la historia, me la puse a leer otra vez; siempre es bueno cultivarse otra vez antes de escribir algo, y me llevó aproximadamente una semana en "captar la esencia" otra vez, y otra mas en escribir esto...PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA XD, creo que con PSTC (un fic ya finalizado) se me acabaron las ideas con el Tanabata, así que estaba en cero, pero bueno, al final salió esto.

Espero les guste, a mi me dio dolores de cabeza. Llegué a pensar que no entregaría nada xD pero eso jamás. En fin.

 **Advertencia:** RinHaru. La OTP, es la OTP, y se respeta(? || Sin Beta

 **|| AVISO ||Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Deseos de Tanabata, perteneciente** **al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _M_** _ar de luciérnagas_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

Sus primeros deseos comenzaron a ser escritos en pequeñas _Emas_ , casi del tamaño de su infantil mano. Atadas al árbol sagrado se supone que los dioses podían leer para poder hacerlos realidad.

.

Cosas como: _"¡Quiero ganarle a Sousuke en una carrera! ¡Quiero que papá me vea! ¡Quiero que Nanase acepte nadar conmigo!"_ eran deseos que Rin escribía en las pequeñas tablillas de madera cada tarde al pasar por el templo antes de llegar a casa.

.

—Rin, es hora de irnos, cariño.

.

Con el tiempo, y sin ninguna predicción al futuro, sus sueños y deseos se volvieron menos infantiles y mucho más equidistantes.

.

Lo escuchó de su maestra en el salón de clases cuando tocaron el tema de las festividades. La historia de las dos estrellas, en el cielo, más brillantes; Orihime, la habilidosa hija de Tentei, diestra para coser vestidos de las más finas telas, e Hikoboshi, el humilde pastor cuyo labor era cuidar de su apreciable ganado. Único su encuentro, trágica su separación bajo los designios de Dios todo por la falta de atención a las tareas que se les asignó.

.

El descuido se paga con el trabajo, con lágrimas, con distancias largas. Rin no fue un descuido, pero Toraichi tenía que irse.

.

—Las estrellas guían a los marineros —le dijo aquella vez su padre, la primera vez que colgaron un listón entre las tiernas ramas de un bambú meneándose.

.

A finales del primer verano de sus escasos ocho años, Rin conoció a las estrellas que guiarían a su padre durante sus nuevos viajes. Conoció a los amantes que concederían sus deseos si eran capaces de reencontrarse.

.

 _"—Pero si_ _ese día llueve, tu deseo no se cumplirá"_

 _._

Escuchó decir a alguien también, correspondiendo a la historia de esas dos estrellas que escuchó esa vez. Bendecidos o maldecidos, él conservó la inocencia de su edad, la esperanza de creer, el anhelo de que nunca fuera a llover, todo para que su deseo pudiera ser escuchado y para que papá siempre pudiera volver.

.

 _"_ _Por favor, hagan que papá vuelva"_

 _._

Y por muchos veranos más a Toraichi le fue otorgada la dicha de poder volverlos a ver.

.

Cada Tanabata Rin deseaba lo mismo, y por mucho tiempo les tuvo fe a esos dos destellos intensos en el cielo. Llovía otros días, pero nunca el siete de ese mes. Pero el tiempo es un padre de todo. Es el Dios que volvió trágica aquella historia de esperanza y amor, quien convirtió a los dos amantes en las estrellas, mismas que, en el verano de sus doce años, nubló.

.

Ese día Rin cometió el error de no quedarse en casa y colgar su listón –con el mismo deseo escrito- en la rama del pequeño bambú que su madre había comprado con tanto esmero. Decidió no escuchar sus gritos, ni las suplicas de Gou por permanecer dentro.

.

El siete de julio, en el verano de sus doce años, llovió.

.

El hilo que se tensaba en la rama del bambú en el festival –al que solo asistió-, que por cuestiones climatológicas estaban a punto de cancelar, se rompió. El listón se escurrió entre la tierra húmeda, y un trueno, furia de la desobediencia del padre del cielo, Tentei, le advirtió que durante ese viaje, éste correspondería al destino luctuoso que no estaba preparado para recibir.

.

Toraichi no volvió. Y Rin dejó de creer en los deseos y en aquellos dos.

.

 ** _II._**

 ** _._**

La leyenda le fue concedida a Gou para ser escuchada con el fin de que la madre de los Matsuoka pudiera hacer desaparecer aquella triste y errada culpabilidad que Rin sentía desde la tragedia acontecida ese día que se supondría todo debía ser alegría. Aunque él constataba que si se hubiese quedado en casa, para así colgar su listón en el bambú hogareño, resguardado de la tempestad del cielo, papá ahora estaría a su lado y no a varios metros bajo tierra junto al recuerdo de una lápida labrada.

.

Rin recobró únicamente la capacidad de creer en sus propios sueños, pero no en los deseos.

.

—Los deseos no se cumplen solo por desear. Los sueños si, si te esfuerzas y los persigues hasta el final —fueron las palabras que el hijo mayor, a la edad de sus diecisiete años, repitió en sus pensamientos al recuerdo de su padre, cuando le pidió que lo viera pues era su último verano cerca de casa.

.

Sus sueños y esperanzas habían vuelto con un año de anterioridad durante el relevo con Haru y los demás, pero sopesaba que la intención de olvidar aquella noche de fría soledad no le iba a resultar fácil aun estando fuera de Japón. Rin no volvió a asistir a un Tanabata. No volvió a escribir en las tablillas _Ema._ Ocasionalmente iba a los templos a recibir el año nuevo solo para saber qué tipo de suerte le depararía el mismo, pero ya no dejaba sus súplicas y deseos a manos de dioses –o estrellas- que no se los concederían.

.

 ** _III._**

 ** _._**

— _Oni-chan_ ¿no vas a ponerte un _yukata_? —Rin la ve de soslayo. En el verano de sus veintiún años ha vuelto a casa luego de haber pasado tres sin hacerlo. El escenario internacional en el que ha debutado ha consumido su tiempo pero no se arrepiente, es verdaderamente feliz haciendo lo que quiere, aunque ahora a Gou le muestre una mueca de enfado—. _Mooh~,_ ¿sigues molesto?

.

—Sabes la respuesta, Gou —farfulla volviendo la vista al cielo que se va oscureciendo a través de su ventana.

.

Alcanza a ver el destello de las luces de colores sobre algunas copas de árboles. La festividad a la que había prometido no volver a asistir es el día de hoy, e irá únicamente porque la sonrisa cansada de su madre le ha calado el alma, como una súplica.

.

 _"_ _Orihime le suplicó con ojos misericordiosos a su padre"_

 _._

En ese entonces el cielo, quien dejó caer el diluvio como castigo, representó al padre de la princesa. Y Rin no quiere ser el verdugo de nadie, mucho menos de su madre.

.

Entrecierra los ojos ante ese pensamiento dándose cuenta de la comparación absurda e inconsciente que ha hecho, dando pauta al recuerdo. Siempre que llega el séptimo día del séptimo mes de cada año, su mente por si sola busca hacer analogías para torturarlo de esa manera. Y no entiende porqué; los traumas de su pasado, junto al alma de su padre, habían sido liberados hace mucho tiempo. El de dientes colmilludos ya no es más la sombra de lo que era hace un par de años. Sobrepasó aquella etapa en la que las paredes de su habitación eran su único refugio. Dejó de ser arisco, recuperó su sonrisa, incluso los lazos entrañables que creyó haber perdido volvieron a emerger.

.

Las cosas en su vida estaban estables; sus relaciones interpersonales con cada uno de sus amigos se fortalecían cada vez más, especialmente con una persona a la que no había visto más que en _meetings_ regulares durante los viajes en representación de su club de natación en Australia.

.

—Se hace tarde, ve por mamá ¿sí? —quejoso, bufa con cansina molestia, obedeciéndole a su hermana.

.

 ** _IV._**

 ** _._**

—¿Aún no estás lista? —Le pregunta viéndola –desde hace ya varios segundos- desde el umbral de la puerta. Marcas de la edad en esos cansados ojos que aún brillan para él y que le sonríen sin saber. Rin consciente a su madre cada vez que puede, aunque sabe que los obsequios materiales que le envía no son lo suficientes para ella.

.

—Ah, cariño, lo siento, me entretuve tejiendo —y es cierto, en su regazo está una bufanda a punto de ser finalizada. Aunque la estación en la que se encuentran es un poco calurosa, ese día hay un aire reacio y un poco friolento.

.

—¿Para quién haces eso? —se atrevió a preguntar, acercándosele. Vestida con un _yukata_ sencillo, menos ostentoso que el de Gou; con un rodete en el cabello.

.

—Para ti —Rin engrandece los ojos—; ya sé que esto lo estás haciendo por Gou ¿verdad? —los cuales no duran en permanecer así ni un poco, volviendo a entrecerrarlos recibiendo amargas memorias.

.

—¿Y para ti está bien? —cuestiona prefiriendo concentrarse en las delicadas manos de su madre que en el bullicio de las calles de su vecindario. Desearía no ir, desearía no haber tenido conocimiento sobre ese día, desearía muchas cosas, pero desear ya no basta—. Ir a este festival, a pesar de que tus plegarias nadie las va a escuchar —hace una pausa— _, el viejo_ …no va a volver.

.

—¿Qué clase de hijo mío diría esas palabras tan tristes? —pregunta ella esta vez, poniéndose de pie, acariciándole con ternura la mejilla.

.

La clase de hijo que no cree en los deseos.

.

 ** _V._**

 ** _._**

—¡Apresúrate _Oni-chan_ , ya va a comenzar! —insiste Gou, haciendo el cotidiano sonido del _tip-tap_ con sus getas. Detrás de ella viene el alma bondadosa que es su madre junto a la seriedad de su hijo mayor —¡ _Oka-san,_ rápido! —la obra, representación de las estrellas del festival, está a punto de comenzar.

.

A Rin no le causa ninguna emoción ver a los actores, sin embargo, parece muy ensimismado en querer –nuevamente sin planearlo- hacer comparaciones. Una vez que la representación teatral finaliza, Gou se pierde entre la multitud con sus amigas mientras que su madre le otorga, a él, la dicha de caminar a su lado.

.

—¿No irás a buscarlos? —a sus amigos se refiere. A Makoto, a Nagisa, a Rei, a Ai, a Momo, a Sousuke. Ciertamente había quedado con la mayoría de verse ahí pero por alguna razón no quiere separarse la mujer—. ¿Haruka no vendrá?

.

Su madre siempre ha sido suspicaz, astuta, incluso más que _el viejo_ , es por eso que en el momento en que él ha engrandecido los ojos, ella vio a través de ellos. Atisbando un deseo escondido pero que por haber dejado de creer en ellos, quiso que tuviera el mismo destino.

.

 ** _[Rin]_**

 ** _._**

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una época muy remota -en la que el hombre creía en la magia- existió un ser tan hermoso como compasivo. Ella era Vega, una joven hada de radiante y delicada piel de porcelana, con dos cuencas esmeralda adornando su mirada. Seda por cabello, inocencia por sonrisa, que cuando la embozaba todo el mundo a su alrededor se detenía intentando retener la esencia de su gesto como lo más bello que existía._

 _._

En Australia a Orihime la conocían como Vega, y a Hikoboshi como Altair. Más arraigados a lo que dice la ciencia, existían personas que conocían esta historia de diferente manera, pero al final la tragedia era la misma, el propósito también.

.

Por mucho tiempo comparé a mis padres con esas dos estrellas. Cuenta mi madre que ella era la menor de cinco hermanas; adicta al labor y sus clases de danza. Alguna vez me comparé con mi padre porque pensaba que compartíamos la misma dedicación en las cosas, ya veo que no era a él a quien me parecía.

.

 _Por otro lado estaba Altair, un simple campesino con mirada inocente y corazón de oro. Viviendo despreocupado, ignorando los problemas que pudiesen haber a su alrededor; siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. De complexión robusta, con brazos firmes, resultado de una vida campestre. Sus ojos eran como el color del cielo, llenos de tranquilidad y calma; sus cabellos se desdibujaban en una maraña descuidada color obsidiana que de vez en cuando brillaba con la intensidad de la luz del Sol._

 _._

Este si era _el viejo_ , en cierta forma me recordaba a Haru, omitiendo por su puesto la parte de sonreír a todas horas; aunque mi padre no ignorada las preocupaciones a su alrededor, cuando niño me lo imagino así, con el cabello alborotado, corriendo de un lugar a otro, dejando que la edad hiciera lo suyo.

.

 _A Vega no le gustaban las ataduras, ni siquiera en el pelo, lo llevaba siempre suelto, dejando que danzara libremente con el viento cuando correteaba por los bosques en busca de alguna criaturilla en apuros. Poseía magia suficiente como para hacer lo que quisiera, incluso podría doblegar la voluntad de un hombre para someterlo a sus caprichos, pero rehusaba de la maldad y se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a proteger a los más desfavorecidos. Allí donde un pajarillo se quebraba un ala, donde un ciervo perdía a su manada o donde un árbol sufría las consecuencias de una tormenta, aparecía, o donde…_

 _._

 _—…_ Un delfín cae en las redes de arrecifes que lo rodean —murmuro, citando palabras de mi madre.

.

 _Altair y Vega se conocieron a la orilla del mar, cuando ella entonaba una melodía misteriosa mientras se bañaba en las aguas nocturnas, difícil de explicar._

 _._

 _"—_ _Conocí a tu padre una vez cerca de la playa, yo estaba cantando, y él me sobresaltó cuando descubrí que me miraba"_

 _._

 _Vega se conmovió por el silencio de la noche más sin embargo se sobresaltó al descubrir que no se encontraba sola: "He de marcharme ahora, pero si tanto anhelas oír de nuevo mi canción, mañana te estaré esperando aquí", dijo ella._

 _._

 _"—_ _Voy a cuidar de ellos, y cuidaré de mí también, hasta el día que regreses. Todos los días te voy a estar esperando en el mismo lugar"_

 _._

 _Pero la Diosa del cielo, una Reina que gobernaba a cada una de sus hadas súbditas, asistió a que Vega, su trabajadora más fiel, merecía ser juzgada por haberse enamorado de alguien como él. Acusándola de usar magia para fines egoístas por haber hechizado a Altair, es que finalmente decidió convertirlos a ambos en estrellas. Y trazó un río de luz entre ambos, condenándolos a vivir eternamente el uno sin el otro._

 _._

 ** _[Normal]_**

 ** _._**

Rin se encuentra solo, acunado por los árboles que rodean ese pequeño lago en medio de la oscuridad y del espectáculo de luciérnagas sobre éste. Y todo le ha parecido tan ridículamente similar que no se da cuenta –hasta que se ha permitido sentir- que hay lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

.

Por muchos años guardó resentimiento a esos dos amantes en el cielo, sin saber que Vega era su madre y que Altair era su padre; pero que en realidad solo uno de ellos había sido convertido en estrella.

.

 _"—_ _¿Y para ti está bien? Ir a pesar de que tus plegarias nadie las va a escuchar, el viejo…no va a volver"_

 _._

Condenados a vivir separados.

.

¿Qué clase de hijo suyo diría esas palabras tan dolorosas? Él.

.

Rin es presa de su propia melancolía cuando al meter las manos en su gabán, haciendo escurrir un poco la bufanda que su madre terminó de tejer justo para ese día, se topa con la textura del _tanzaku*_ rozar sus dedos. Él no había preparado ningún deseo, no había escrito ninguno; esa debió ser su madre cuando caminaba junto a él. Por el color brillante de uno y el desgastado de otro puede entender que uno ya tiene años y otro fue escrito recientemente.

.

Y tan llorón como solo él es, no puede reprimir el ahogo de su garganta.

.

 _"—_ _Permítele a mamá despedirse de papá. Que lo vea una vez más"_

 _._

Reconoce esa letra terrible porque es suya. Rin bloqueó ese recuerdo, no se permitió tener esperanza y en recordar su propia inocencia al último deseo que le pidió a aquellas estrellas que pensó que le habían arrebatado a su padre. Y ahora lo sostiene entre sus temblorosas manos. Pasea la vista hacia el segundo listón, y sus ojos acuosos parecen que sonríen junto al gesto de sus mejillas.

.

Liberándose de las cadenas físicas, una estrella baja esa noche frente a Rin, y lo reconoce. Del otro lado del lago, pasando cierta multitud, donde hay un curveado puente –que representa a las urracas que marcan el camino hacia las estrellas- está Vega, su madre, y también está él. Su viejo que representa a Altair. Los dos amantes de dimensiones perdidas.Y parece que ella esta sonriendo, sosteniendo un par de manos, las manos del espíritu de su padre.

.

—¿Rin?

.

El de cabello borgoña, inconsciente del camino que una sola lágrima ha trazado al caer por su mejilla, solo voltea.

.

 _"—_ _A mi amado hijo, permite liberarlo de esa falsa culpa, y permítele reencontrarse con su propia estrella"_

 _._

Rin es la continuación de ese deseo, de esa leyenda, de ese amor, pero su madre no quiere que estén condenados como su generación. Quiere que se encuentren y que permanezca siempre juntos.

.

Ojos de pureza de profundo azul. Haru está del otro lado del lago con una expresión de asombro no propia de él. Esas dos plegarias desgarraron las nubes y fueron elevadas al cielo, y ambas fueron escuchadas. Puede ver las mismas estrellas que él en el reflejo de sus ojos; la forma en que sus horizontes se unen y vuelven a estar juntos. Puede ver como desde el cielo los pétalos de flores de cerezo danzan y caen gentilmente, en ese festival al que había ido tantas veces.

.

En medio de todo, condenados por algo divino, pero respaldados por la historia de un eterno amor, Rin y Haru finalmente se reencuentran. El primero vuelve a creer en los deseos y el segundo –como es típico de él- atraviesa el lago. El Matsuoka le maldice, riéndose de él, pero no le detiene cuando lo ve decidido a llegar a su lado, aun así sea completamente empapado.

.

 _"—_ _Esta es una historia que continúa creciendo con cada nuevo encuentro, Rin. Algún día esos dos cielos se convertirán en uno, y serán capaces de llegar el uno al otro, pero por lo pronto quiero que vuelvas a creer en los deseos…"_

 _._

 _—_ ¿Qué eres? ¿Un idiota?

.

—Tú eres la princesa del cuento ¿no? , déjame a mí el resto, Rin.

.

 _"…_ _sobre un mar de luciérnagas"_

 _._

 ** _[Bonus]_**

 ** _._**

—Rin —el ex Samezuka se asemeja a la quietud de la Luna, esa que se refleja sobre la superficie interrumpida del lado—, ¿Qué escribiste en tu listón?

.

—Eso no te importa —responde riéndose, aunque internamente lo hace piensa en las palabras que forman su deseo—. _"Que esto perdure por muchos años más" —_ ese sueño que vive dentro de sus ojos, Haru ve como cobra vida, haciéndolo embozar una diminuta sonrisa hasta que es el propio Matsuoka quien se encarga de arruinar el momento con un sonoro _¡JAH!,_ típico de él cuando se da cuenta de algo que no le agrada o algo que le avergüenza.

.

—¿Rin?

.

Porque Haru es como su padre, y _su viejo_ es Altair, y porque Rin descubrió que las _dos princesas_ pensaron igual; su madre pensó para el bien de él, y él pensó para el bienestar de ella. Entonces él también era Vega,…

.

 _—"…_ _L-La princesa…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _[FIN]_**

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 ** _Información que importa :v_**

 **1).** A pesar que el Tanabata es un festival japonés su origen chino (y también popular en Corea), y por lo mismo me puse a investigar la historia desde sus orígenes dando con que la **luciérnaga** es símbolo de amor en China durante el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar del año en el que se celebra el San Valentín o Qixi, lo que hoy conocemos en Japón como Tanabata.

 **2).** La leyenda trata de dos amantes -como todos ya sabemos- pero en tres diferentes versiones varían sus nombres y un poco sus historias. En este caso yo usé a **Vega y Altair** , obviando que también son Orihime e Hikoboshi (En Japón), y Niu Lang y Qi Jie (En China).

 **3). Ema:** Los Ema son unas pequeñas tablillas de madera en las que las personas escriben sus oraciones y deseos para que los kami (espíritus o dioses) puedan leerlos una vez se cuelgan en un santuario.

 **4). Tanzaku** : Tira de papel -de colores- en las que se han escrito los deseos de cada uno.

 **5).** Las partes en cursiva, donde narro la leyenda de Vega y Altair, es un extracto de la misma -visité miles de blogs para poder encontrar algo respecto a la historia de amor de ellos como estos dos personajes- , sin embargo le modifiqué un par de cosas, agregué letras y oraciones, así que se podría decir que es una versión "modificada", por mi, de la original (a la cual le seguí siendo fiel).

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_

Bueno, creo que quedó decente(?

Está mas que claro que usé la analogía de que Rin es la "Princesa" y Haru el pastor, pero también la mencioné en sus padres. Siendo que -mi corazón me lo dice- yo pienso que Rin se parece más a su madre, que a su padre en algunos aspectos. Vamos ¿a quien le habrá heredado el cabello borgoña si no es a ella? xDD , además de que leyendo la historia desde la perspectiva de la astrología, me pareció acertado pensar en la madre como Vega (la trabajadora incanzable) y en Toraichi como Altair (el pastor que se dedica al ganado porque le gusta, un alma pura y sonriente, un poco despreocupada) , y aunque Rin dice parecerse a él, él veía la natación de otra manera al principio de la serie, a diferencia de Toraichi que, si bien participaba en torneos y era un genio, lo hacía porque "amaba el agua y se divertía", un poco contrario a Rin.

Y como hay tan pocos datos de su madre -por no decir ninguno :v -, me la imaginé a ella con el papel de la "adicta al labor" (según la historia como Vega), y lo ligué con Rin que vendría siendo "adicto a los tiempos y a la natación" , sin tiempo de divertirse, enamorarse, y esas cosas.

Espero haberme explicado bien(? hahaha, sino pos' me mato.

En fin, investigué bastante, y recordé porque amo tanto este festival. Espero algún día ir a un Tanabata, creo que moriría feliz luego de eso.

En fin, ¡gracias por el reto! ¡Fue un placer poder participar en éste! Me emocioné mucho en cuando lo anunciaron. Solo leí el nombre y ni lo pensé hahaha me dieron justo en mi corazón sensible de pollo.

¡Nos leemos!

l

l

l

v

No me manoseen ;-;


End file.
